Functionalities of computing devices have been enhanced with the implementation of supplemental communication devices, such as the wired implementation of Universal Serial Bus (“USB”) for exchanging data between a host computing device and other devices, such as peripherals. USB dongles provide portable and/or temporary enhanced functionalities to a host computing device when coupled via a USB port to the host computing device. Wireless USB dongles provide a host computing device with a wireless communication link to peripherals. Further, USB dongles can provide different functions, such as storage and communications.
Conventionally, USB dongles are configured to model each function, such as storage and audio, as a unitary function. For example, traditional wireless USB dongles model all audio-related functionality as a single audio function, which is described as set forth in the Universal Serial Bus Device Class Definition for Audio Devices, Release 1.0, Mar. 18, 1998. Thus, most audio-related control and data signals are typically modeled in connection with an audio function, or as a single USB audio device.
While the conventional approach is functional, it is not well-suited for use across various proprietary computing platforms and operating systems. For example, some operating systems are designed to access multiple audio-related control and data functions simultaneously, which can produce unintended consequences or otherwise limit the use of a USB dongle. Further, conventional wireless USB communication dongles are not well-suited to adapt to usage of multiple audio and/or visual communication peripherals. Traditionally, wireless USB communication dongles are configured to communicate data at fixed frequencies so as not exceed bandwidth limitations of the wireless transmitter and receiver capabilities.
Thus, what is needed is a solution for wireless devices without the limitations of conventional techniques to manage data communications with communication devices and/or wireless peripheral, such as speakers.